Various products including a buckle, a slide fastener, a snap button, and a surface fastener and so on have been developed and produced as fastening devices. Such fastening devices may be made of metal or resin. These fastening devices have been used not only in commodities such as a clothing or a bag and so on but also in special purpose application such as for space use or underwater use.
PTL1 discloses that cellulose fibers are included in a tape or an element of a slide fastener in order to obtain recyclability.
PTL2 discloses a technique for efficiently miniaturize plant fibers using a bead mill where microfibrillated plant fibers are altered to be hydrophobic thereby improving an adhesion with a resin.
PTL3 discloses a method for manufacturing a thermoplastic resin mixture including cellulose fibers. As explained in the abstract of PTL3, the manufacturing method disclosed in PTL3 includes a process to introduce cellulose fiber cotton and thermoplastic resin into a mixer that is provided with a rotational blade for mixing them, thereby melting the thermoplastic resin by the generated friction heat and producing a blend in which the thermoplastic resin adheres to the cellulose fibers; and a process to mix the blend while cooling it.